


Working Things Out

by DOA



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season 3, Working Out Together, aka Peter being thirsty for Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOA/pseuds/DOA
Summary: Is Peter Parker attracted to his best friend? No, of course not, that’d be crazy.Aka, the story of Peter realizing he actually is attracted to his best friend.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Working Things Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Book_of_Disorders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Disorders/gifts).



> Do I project onto Peter Parker or do I just also thirst for Harry Osborn? The world may never know.
> 
> This was a prompt for my friend and it’s 300% shameless so enjoy

Is Peter Parker attracted to his best friend?

No, of course not, that’d be crazy.

Was he surprised at seeing him for the first time in a few months to see that he had bulked up in all the right ways? Of course, it was new to see his shoulders so wide and his arms big enough that Peter could no longer wrap his hand around them. Did he jump on the opportunity to work out with him? Of course, because he was strong, but also lean and he wanted to learn how to make his shoulders look like that. Is he currently staring at the way that Harry’s back flexes as he works with dumbbells, only to put them down and lift his shirt to wipe his face as he turns to Peter, whose eyes move to his defined stomach? 

Well, maybe Peter can’t explain that one as much.

Because Peter Parker has always known that Harry was attractive in a very objective way, but he’s not sure why it’s starting to feel just a bit subjective now.

“You good, Pete? Your face looks a little red.” Harry says, smirking yet with concern as he picks up his water bottle taking a sip, because yeah, Peter is totally only red because of working out. Right.

He steps close enough that Peter has to look up at him, another new development, and Peter has to remind himself that  _ he’s not attracted to Harry. _

He hands Peter the water bottle, smirk still hanging off his face and Peter’s chest is pounding so loud that he doesn’t even know if he’d hear his Spider Sense over it. “Thirsty?” He asks and Peter knows he’s a complete and utter liar as he takes a sip from Harry’s water bottle.

Because is Peter Parker attracted to his best friend? Absolutely.

“Hey, I was wondering if one of you could show me how to use that machine.” A voice takes Peter out of his mind and he turns to look at a girl he’s pretty sure he recognizes from Midtown.

“Um, we’re kind of in the middle of working out.” Harry responds sharply and Peter raises a surprised eyebrow and looks up at him.

“We’re taking a break right now.” He says and Harry raises one right back at him. Peter rolls his eyes and turns to the girl, not returning Harry’s water bottle.

“Sure, which machine was it?” He asks and lets the girl lead him over, relieved to have a break from the real reason his face is red.

“This one.” She says, smiling at him as he sits down and does a demonstration. Her eyes widen as he moves it effortlessly, explaining the motion.

“I hadn’t even moved the weights! Some body builder was on this before you.” She gasps and he looks over to see the weight had accidentally leg-pressed 400 pounds. He scratches the back of his head, letting out a small laugh.

“Guess I don’t know my own strength?” He says and she smiles.

“It’s rare to see as strong of a guy as you be so lean. Most guys are more bulky.” She says and he thinks back to Harry, who he wouldn’t say is bulk, but he is built and strong and… 

He needs to stop this thought process now.

“Well thanks!” He smiles, moving the weight to something more adequate for the girl before standing. He goes to move back to Harry when she grabs his arm. “Can you stay and make sure I’m doing it right?” She asks and Peter for the life of his can’t figure out how she can be confused about leg pressing, but agrees nonetheless.

By the time he moves back to Harry, he’s moved onto squats and Peter has to take a second to stop and stare at him before making his presence known because his legs and his butt and  _ his shoulders _ .

He walks back in front of Harry, who raises an eyebrow up at him as he sets the bar back. “You done flirting?” He asks and Peter rolls his eyes.

“I was just helping, calm down.” He answers and Harry doesn’t look convinced, so Peter decides to change the topic. “So what’s the form for this one?” He asks and Harry rolls his eyes.

“I was just about to switch to front squats.” He says and Peter blinks.

“Right, front squats.” He responds and Harry laughs.

“Here.” He says, taking some of the weight off. “Let’s go with no weight for right now so you can get the form.” He moves the bar into Peter’s hands. “The key is to keep your back straight and not drop your elbows.” He says and Peter nods, moving to do the dip and Harry laughs. Peter glares right back at him.

“I’m not used to working out.”

“I’ve seen you lift a bus.”

“Under pressure!” He reminds him and Harry laughs, taking a step closer, grabbing his arms.

“Keep your elbows parallel to the ground.” He says, and follows as Peter squats again, so that they’re face-to-face the whole way down, and Peter can’t even tell what if what he’s doing is correct when Harry’s hands are on him and his face is that close. They move back up and Harry clicks his tongue. “You have to move your hips towards your heels.” He says, moving around the set and standing behind Peter, grabbing his hips and Peter blinks, body stiffening as his mind is flooded with thoughts along the lines of “why can his hands cover so much of my hips” and “why do I like that so much” and-

“Um, Pete, you can move now.” He says, mouth far too close to Peter’s ear and Peter suppresses a shiver.

“Right, uh.” He answers smartly before dipping down, letting Harry move his hips the correct motion. Harry lets out a tense laugh and Peter feels the puff of air right on his neck. “Stop pushing your hips back, Pete. Straight up and down.” He says and straight is the last thing Peter is thinking about as he glances back at Harry, to see that smirk has fallen just a little as he looks down at Peter. He swallows.

“Um, sorry.” He says and turns back around, continuing to think as Harry leads him through the motions, his chest occasionally brushing against Peter’s chest.

Okay, so he’s attracted to Harry. That much is obvious. Does that mean he likes him? Or is it purely physical? 

After the reps, Peter reracks and turns to Harry. “I’m, um, gonna check in with Gwen and Anya. They had a lead with the Lizard.” He says and Harry lets out a quiet laugh, that smirk back as he steps close enough to speak into Peter’s ear.

“Never a day off for Spidey, huh?” He whispers and Peter doesn’t hold back his shiver that time before backing away.

“Um, yeah, haha, I’ll… be right back.” He says and Harry laughs again as Peter walks towards the bathroom, dialing the only other Spider he knows isn’t on patrol. When the line picks up, he nearly cries in relief.

“Miles, I need help.” He says and Miles sighs.

“Come one, it’s Spider Girl and Ghost Spider’s day, we don’t-”

“Not that.” He whispers harshly and Miles shuffles on his side of the line.

“Sure, what’s up? I thought you were working out with Harry.” He asks and Peter sighs, not really sure what to say, so he just blurts it out.

“I’m attracted to Harry.” He says and there’s silence on the other line for a moment. Peter closes his eyes and braces for the worst.

“Okay, and?” Miles answers and Peter’s jaw drops.

“‘Okay, and?’ That’s your only response?” He gasps and Miles snorts.

“This isn’t exactly news. You talk about him all the time.”

“He’s my best friend!”

“So am I, but you never tell me my eyes are pretty or my ass looks good.”

“I’ve never said that about Harry!” He whisper-shouts and Miles laughs.

“Yes you have. You go on and on about how much his costume fits, um, _his_ _ features _ and I never needed to know the exact RGB code of his eye color. Peter, that’s not normal best friends.” He says and Peter sighs.

“But how do I know if it’s just his looks?” He asks and Miles lets out an exaggeratedly long sigh.

“Okay Peter, I’m going to list all of the reasons you’re an idiot.” He says, and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Sure, why not.”

“Well first off, there’s the whole you going crazy every time Norman is involved. Yeah he was your first nemesis but dude. You actually hate him more than even the Jackel.”

“Yeah but-”

“Then there was the time Harry got you out of Ock’s mind control. Or the time you had that weird crisis outside of Harry’s window.”

“How did you know about that?!”

“Mics and coms, dude. Then there’s that weird ability to trust him even when he hated you. And every time you guys ever team up it turns into a dramatic reunion. Or-”

“Okay, I get it!” He says and Miles laughs.

“Good, now go back to watching your buff man lift weights like we both know you want to.” He says and Peter flushes.

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I’m smarter than you. Bye!” He says and hangs up and Peter is left glaring at his phone.

Okay, so he likes Harry. He thinks at least. Maybe Miles is wrong. Maybe he doesn’t and…

He looks back over to Harry who’s stopping to drink from Peter’s water bottle, a small smile on his face as he catches Peter staring. He waves and Peter’s heart leaps to his throat.

Peter blinks when he realizes that it’s not a new feeling.

He’s always felt that way around Harry; that his smile made time stop, and Miles is right, he really doesn’t feel that way when his other friends smile.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and welcomes the distraction as he turns towards a girl, probably a few years older than him, who looks up at him with a shy smile.

“Hey, can you spot me? I wanted to bench and I don’t have a spotter.” The girl asks and Peter can’t help but nod before thinking.

“Yeah, sure, but I probably won’t be of much help.” He answers and the girl giggles, grabbing his hand.

“That’s okay, I just need you to make sure the bar doesn’t fall.” She says, laying back on the bench. He moves so his hands hover under the bar as the girl lifts and his mind is anywhere but on the girl in front of him.

He likes Harry, but does that mean anything? He figures there’s no way Harry feels the same; probably just sees him as a best friend, right?

Right?

Peter’s not sure what to think anymore as the girl reracks after her third set. She sits up and wipes her forehead.

“Thank you so much! If you want, I can spot for you now.” She offers, smile wide on her face and Peter shakes his head.

“I’m here with someone, but thank you.” He explains and she nods.

“Okay, let me know if you change your mind.” She winks and Peter offers a small smile before heading back over to Harry. He’s just putting away a few weights when Peter walks over, and Harry frowns.

“Jeez, someone’s getting a lot of attention.” Harry says and Peter raises a challenging eyebrow.

“Jealous?”

“Maybe.” Harry says without missing a beat and Peter’s reminded of the fact that Harry is straight and likes girls and the thought is surprisingly crushing to realize since he really only just figured out his own feelings.

So when another girl pulls him away to help with something, he doesn’t even hesitate to let himself be pulled. Not because he actually cares one way or another, but he might as well help someone while avoiding being next to Harry and his eyes and his shoulders that Peter finds his gaze lingering on from across the room.

By the time he comes back over to Harry, the other is taking a break, looking at Peter like he’s done something wrong, and he hates the feeling. He knows he was supposed to come here to hang out with his best friend, but he hadn’t expected the crisis that came with it or the realization that he’s had feelings for Harry far longer than he cares to admit.

Peter sets down the water bottle in his hand, which is Harry’s since the two of them keep switching them to the point of being interchangeable. When he moves to stand up, his back pressed to Harry’s chest as he leans down, lips against Peter’s ear, and Peter forgets how to breathe for a moment.

“Listen Pete, I know you’ve just been trying to help people because that’s how you are, and I love that about you, but can I please grab your ass so those girls know we’re dating?” He says and he turns towards Harry who is far too close for Peter to even be able to think let alone-

He stops, blink, and his eyes widen.

“We’re dating?!” He shrieks louder than intended and Harry blinks right back at him.

“Um, yeah? We went on our first date a month ago?” He lets out a nervous laugh and Peter’s jaw drops.

“We’ve been dating for a month?!” He asks and Harry frowns.

“Yeah, when we got smoothies after everything with my dad. I kinda thought…” He trails off, looking down. “I’ve been reading this whole thing wrong, haven’t I?” He asks, scratching the back of his head and Peter has to take a second to breathe because Harry thought they were dating. 

Harry likes him.

Harry  _ likes _ him.

And Peter is an idiot.

“No, I have.” He says, reaching up and grabbing Harry’s hand, moving it to his butt before wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s hand rests on it, as if it doesn’t dare to move. “I’ve read this wrong and I’m so glad I’m finally catching up.” He says and Harry’s eyes widen.

“Peter, I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want.” He tells him and Peter shakes his head.

“I want this.” He says, moving so their chests are flushed, and now it’s Peter’s turn to smirk. “Now grab my butt like you mean it and kiss me.” He says and Harry’s eyes widen before narrowing to slits.

“Wow, I should’ve let you know we were dating a month ago.” He says and before Peter can answer, Harry’s hand grips where it was placed, the other moving to mimic the action as he leans down and presses his lips against Peter’s, and Peter doesn’t hesitate before kissing back.

Because Peter Parker has feelings for Harry Osborn. 

And Peter Parker is an idiot.


End file.
